


Let The Memory Live Again

by elmerspape



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Amnesia!Albert, As it should be, I promise, M/M, The newsies have no major plot, but there's a happy ending, i loved it, is practically mostly Ralbert, the OCs have some part but is not the biggest, there's angst, there's fluff, well elmer a little, yes the title is from cats lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmerspape/pseuds/elmerspape
Summary: Anthony Higgins lost the love of his life 5 years ago, didn’t he? So why was he standing in the park in front of this guy he just crashed with, this guy who looked exactly like him, like Albert, his Albie, what kind of joke was the world playing on him?“A-Albert?” he said in a shaky voice“How do you know my name? Do I know you?”Whatever joke the world was playing, gosh, it hurts





	Let The Memory Live Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friend! Here comes Anita once again and probably the last time for a long time because I start classes on monday 
> 
> Anyways!!! I've been working on this since tuesday and I know. It's huge!!!
> 
> It made 46 pages on word lol
> 
> Well this is the cliche trope of amnesia that every fandom must have! I don't know how cliche is the content lol
> 
> The POVs vary from Race to Albert btw
> 
> I really liked how it turned out (this ff is my baby)
> 
> I hope you think the same
> 
> Welp, I will bore you no more
> 
> Enjoy!

_“I’ll be back before you even notice Race and then we’ll start planning that trip together to Paris!”_ smiled certain redhead before looking out at the window _“damn! Papa is already waiting for me, I have to go_ ” he then leaned in to give the blonde boy a long kiss, when they broke apart, the redhead took his backpack and opened the door _“I love you Tony”_ and then he was gone

And, in reality, that’s the way it maintained, **_Albert never came back_**

 

5 years ago, they were 16, and Anthony Higgins still remembers every single day the last words Albert said to him when he left, he remembers crystal clear how a day later, his mom stormed into his room, crying, he remembers those words, those words that still taunted him to this day

 

_There was an accident, an avalanche, it pushed the car down to the cliff, the car exploded, Tony, there were no survivors, Albert, **Albert’s gone**_

There were no survivors, there were no bodies left, the fire took it all.

He remembers clearly how his world fell apart, he remembers going crazy, he remembers screaming, he remembers crying, he remembers how he never said “I love you” back to Albert the last time he saw him

 

He still regrets that

 

He remembers a funeral, he remembers all his friends in the graveyard crying, he remembers Albert’s mother broken, crying and screaming about how life can do this to her, Race remembers how he understood her, because she lost her husband and her son.

 

Race lost the love of his life

 

And gosh? It’s kind of ridiculous, how many people find love at 16? Pretty absurd, right? Well, for Race it was true, Albert was the love of his life, the one person who could make him laugh when he was sad, the one person who could love Race even on the days he didn’t love himself enough

 

And now he was gone

 

He remembers the nights where he cried himself to sleep, he remembers the nightmares, he remembers the dreams, which were even worse than the nightmares, because in them, Albert was alive, they were together, they were happy, everything was perfect

 

The world doesn’t work that way

 

No, sadly, the world doesn’t stop when you need it to, it keeps going and you need to catch up with it, or else you’ll be left behind, which is why the blonde kept going, with Albie being his angel, knowing that he would always be there in spirit, to take care of him, knowing that whenever he is down, he’d just look at the last picture of them both, that selfie they took in his own childhood room, where Albert had the biggest smile ever, while Race was giving him a kiss on the cheek, those times where everything was the way it was supposed to be, those times that were long gone by now.

 

Yes, Race knew that whenever he was sad, he could look at that picture, and the voice of his long gone boyfriend would resonate in his mind

 

_“C’mon, Tony, I believe in you”_

Did he move on? No, he doesn’t know if he could ever move on about losing his other half, what he did learn, though, was to live with that pain, he learned to keep going, because there was no point in holding his life back, Albert wouldn’t want that, he misses him though, he misses him like crazy every single day and he doesn’t think he’d ever stop missing him, but life goes on, and so does he

 

The world though, hard to believe at it is, works in a strange way, as Race is about to learn, maybe is the world’s job the way a coffee is brew? Maybe is the world’s job the way a family works?

 

Maybe it was the world’s job, that precisely that day, the first day of the semester, he woke up late for his first class, maybe it was the world’s job the way he took off running from his apartment, saying a quick goodbye to his roommate Elmer, maybe it was the world’s job his decision to take a shortcut to his university through the park, not really looking at the people while he ran, maybe it was the world’s job the way he didn’t notice the man in front of him with a dog, maybe it was its job, the way he crash into said man by accident, sending them both to the floor.

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry man, I’m kind of in a hurry and I didn’t see where I was going” apologized the blonde without looking at the man, his dog though, a beautiful corgi, walked to him and barked excitedly, Race smiled before petting him “sorry for bumping into you too, little buddy” he smiled when the dog barked again

 

“It’s okay man, no one’s hurt at least” Anthony froze, the voice, _that voice_ , he could recognize it everywhere, every time, shaking a little, the blonde lifted his head, and he was met with brown eyes, eyes that he could recognize everywhere and red hair that was unique, Anthony felt how the air left his lungs, and he in fact had to remember how to breathe, the next words that came out from his mouth were in automatic

 

“A-Albert?” he said in a shaky voice

 

In his 21 years of life, Anthony Higgins, probably was never more shocked than in this moment, because right in front of him, looking rather gorgeous, was the boy, no, _the man_ that he lost 5 years ago, it was impossible

 

The man in front of him, actually responded to that name, but the look that crossed his face was one of pure confusion, and the words that came from his mouth, Race never thought words could hurt so much

 

“How do you know my name? Do I know you?”

 

The world wasn’t perfect and Race just confirmed that, and gosh, _it hurts_

 

* * *

 

Albert didn’t remember much, hell, he didn’t remember around 16 years of his life, his line of memory begins on the day when he woke up at a hospital, 5 years ago, in Washington, he remembers a man and a woman looking at him with a smile in their faces

 

He didn’t know who they were

 

He remembers feeling scared, he couldn’t remember anything, not even his own name, he remembers how he started crying, he remembers how the woman walked up to him, he remembers how she hugged him and he remembers how in that moment, he felt safe.

 

He remembers the way the man approached him and introduced himself as Julian and his wife as Penelope, both doctors that worked at the hospital, he remembers the way they told him how they found him, he remembers the words they used when they told him that he was in a coma for 2 months, he remembers the way they asked him his personal information, he still remembers the words that came out from his mouth in that exact moment

 

“I don’t know, I don’t know where I am, I don’t know who I am, I don’t even remember my name”

 

 _Amnesia,_ that was what the doctors said he had, they said it was normal, after the state in which he was found, doctors said that his memories could return in a period of time.

 

They didn’t say that the memories might not come back

 

He remembers staying in the hospital for a week after he woke up, he remembers the feeling of helplessness inside his chest about not knowing what he was going to do after he was discharged, did he have a family? Were they looking for him? It didn’t seem like it, there were no reports of a missing child, nobody from his life ever came.

 

And then it happened

 

He remembers being asleep, if you ask him now, he would tell you that he doesn’t remember what he was dreaming, he would tell you though, that what he saw was a beautiful valley in his dreams, he would tell about how he heard a voice, he would tell you about how he heard a name.

 

_Albert_

 

His name was Albert, or well, that was what he concluded about that dream and honestly? It was better than nothing.

 

He remembers telling the adults his name, he remembers the happiness about that little detail, they said that probably his name was the first thing that would come back to him and next would come the rest of his memories.

 

They were wrong about that, nothing else came back

 

He remembers how, a day later, Penelope and Julian, came to his room with the social services lady, he remembers feeling scared about the things to come, he remembers the way he felt confused, because the 3 adults in the room were smiling, he remembers asking what was happening but most of all he would remember for the rest of his life, how Penelope sat next to him on his bed, the way she took his hand, the way Julian put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he would forever remember the next words that they said.

 

“Albert, we, Penelope and I, we want you to come live with us, we want you to be part of our family, what do you say?”

 

Albert remembers the feeling, the immense feeling of relief, the big feeling of _happiness_ , probably the first time he ever experienced that since he woke up. He remembers the way that tears filled his eyes so quickly at those words, he remembers looking from Penelope to Julian to the social services lady, asking with his eyes if what they were offering was serious, he remembers receiving nods from each person, he remembers the big smile that took over his face, he remembers the way he leaped from his bed and the way he put his arms around Penelope, hugging tightly, he remembers saying _yes_ and _thank you_ , probably a million times, he remembers laughter, he remembers more tears

 

He remembers feeling grateful, he remembers feeling _safe_

He remembers being discharged from the hospital shortly after, he remembers the way the hospital staff said goodbye and good luck to him on his way to the exit, he remembers getting into a car, he remembers Julian driving, he remembers his arrival at a moderate – size house not too far from the hospital, he remembers getting off the car and walking through the door of this new house, he remembers Penelope waiting for them on the inside of the house, with two little brown haired kids right by her side who were watching him in amaze and maybe a little fear in their eyes

 

“Albert?” he remembers Penelope saying “These are our children Aiden & Alexa, they’re twins and are 2 years old”

 

He remembers the way that Aiden started walking towards him, he remembers how he got on his knees to be at the same eye – level as the little boy, he remembers the way the little hand of the boy touched his face before a smile took over his face and he let out a giggle, he remembers then, seeing Alexa walking towards them slowly, touching his hair, he remembers how the little girl copied the reaction of his brother, giggling at last, he remember seeing Penelope and Julian, who were watching them with a complete look of adoration.

 

And he remembers, probably for the rest of his life, how he felt at that moment. Because, at that moment, he felt _home_

 

Life? Life went on, it wasn’t so easy, but Albert went back to school, he made friends, he found subjects he loved and somehow he learned to live without his memories, he learned to create new ones.

 

One of his personal favorites though, was the first time he called Penelope _mom_ , it was by complete accident, he didn’t really mean to say those words, but maybe it was time? It happened around a year after they found him, they were in the kitchen, getting food ready for a picnic day, when she asked him to pass her some plates from the cabinet, he did what she asked for, accompanied by a _“here, mom”,_ in that moment Albert remembers how the world went still, how Penelope froze looking at him with her mouth open, he remembers he got scared, maybe he didn’t have to say that, he remembers how he apologized but Penelope just shook her head before a smile and tears took over her face, he remembers how she hugged him, more tightly than she ever did, he remembers how happy she was, and honestly? So was he.

 

He had a _family_. After he thought he lost everything. He found them and he loved them

 

After that, time kept running, Albert got their last name, he was known as Albert Reynolds these days, he kept going to school, he graduated high school, he got accepted in a college that was one of his first choices, he decided to major in systems, because why not? He learned he loved all that stuff and was pretty good on it.

 

Now, 5 years later to the date when he was found, Albert was moving to New York City, well in fact, the entire family was moving to the big apple, because Julian and Penelope got a job in a hospital there, it was a big change for him, having to transfer universities, having to leave behind the one place he has known for sure on his 5 years of memories.

 

But well, life comes with changes, right? And maybe life has a plan for him

 

Maybe it was the life’s plan that in that morning of October, his dog Bruno wanted to go for a walk, maybe it was the life’s plan that he didn’t start classes until afternoon that day, maybe it was the life’s plan the way his dog took him to certain part of the park, maybe it was life’s plan the way he didn’t see the man until it was too late and he collided against him and Bruno, sending them to the floor.

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry man, I’m kind of in a hurry and I didn’t see where I was going” he heard the man said and he lifted his head to see him, it was a blonde guy, probably around his age, with beautiful blue eyes, Bruno approached to him and the guy started to pet him with a smile “sorry for bumping into you too, little buddy” Albert felt a little pain in the back of his head

 

“It’s okay man, no one’s hurt at least” Albert could swear, he saw the blonde guy freeze, he saw him start shaking a little while lifting his head to get a better look at him, he saw the way he looked so frightened, almost scared

“A-Albert?” to say he was surprised was so little, how did this strange knew his name?

 

“How do you know my name? Do I know you?” In that moment, Albert saw a lot of emotions go through the face of the blonde kid, but all could be summed up in one sentence

 

_He looked like his world just fell apart_

 

* * *

 

 

Race couldn’t breathe, he felt his body start shaking and he forced it to stop, in front of him was someone who looked exactly like the person he never even thought he would get to see again, yet there he was, he even responded to the same name. The problem?  

 

This guy didn’t know who he was

 

Which is why maybe doubt began to crept inside Race, is just, it was impossible, Albert died 5 years ago.

 

Gosh, it still hurt like a knife thinking about that.

 

But, this man in front of him, who was looking back with confusion all over his face, was a reflection of his lover, but it was just impossible, wasn’t it?

 

Snapping back to reality, he realized that the redhead was still waiting for an answer from his part “Sorry, you just look a lot like someone I knew” he said somehow shakily “you even have his same name” hoping that the guy would stay chill with his answer, he extended a hand “I’m Anthony, Anthony Higgins, but everybody calls me Race” why did he do that? He never says his nickname to people he just met? But this guy, this was definitely something else, the brown – eyed boy kept looking at him for a second before smiling and shaking his head, Race once again had to remember how to breathe

 

“I’m Albert Reynolds” he shook the blonde’s hand “and this is my dog Bruno” he signaled to the dog who was waving his tail animatedly at the two guys “but for real, man, you’re not hurt right? Because that was an ugly fall” he laughed a little and Race felt like when he was 16 all over again

 

“No, I’m okay, what about you” as an answer, he only received a smile and a wave of the redhead hand, the blonde looked back at his phone and when he saw the hour, he just knew that there was no way he would make it to his class on time. An idea came to his mind though “Listen, as a sort of an apology for bumping into you and seeing how I am most definitely not making it to my first class, let me buy you a coffee?” he asked, begging to the heaven that he’d say yes, luckily for him, the answer was positive

 

“Sure” smiled Albert “I have sometime left before I have to return to my house” with Race smiling back at him, both started to walk down to a little coffee cart that was in the corner of the park, after ordering their coffees, both guys located the nearest bench and sat on it with Bruno at their feet

 

“So, Race” the voice felt so familiar, he almost wanted to cry “What’s your story?” the blue eyed boy shrugged

 

“Well, nothing too interesting, I’m 21 years old, been living in this city for my entire life, oh I’m a psychology major at Pace, I have a group of friends, that have been with me practically my entire life, they’re a bunch of crazy folks, but I wouldn’t change them for anything, everyone goes to different colleges around the city, but we somehow manage to get all together at least once a week” the _I lost someone I loved_ went unsaid “Now, what’s your story?”

 

The redhead smiled “Well, I’m too 21 years old, I actually just arrived to the city, I’m from Washington, but my parents, they’re both doctors by the way, received a good job offers in a hospital right here, so we took our belongings, my little siblings, our dog, and now we’re here” he laughed “I am a systems major, I love all things technology and such, and as coincidental as it may seem, I transferred to Pace over the summer, so probably we’ll see each other from time to time” At those words, the blonde felt his heart leap, he was going to the same university? Maybe the world was really trying to tell him something

 

“Seriously! That’s awesome” and he meant the words, it was truly awesome, he felt truly happy, after that, time seemed to fly, they talked about nothing but at the same time about everything, they talked a little about their lives, and honestly, Race felt a way he hadn’t felt since he lost him, he felt totally, completely alive again

 

Unfortunately, it couldn’t last forever, Race saw once again the hour on his phone an realized that he needed to leave right away if he was going to make it to his next class, warily he stood up

 

“I have to go” he said somehow a little sad “I need to get to my next class and I need to leave now to make it in time” Albert also looked like he wanted to keep talking to the blonde but then his eyes lit up “What?”

 

“Let me give you my number, that way we can keep in touch” Race nodded with his head before passing his phone to Albert, he in change gave him his phone so the blonde could add his number “That’s it” he returned the phone to his owner “It was very nice to meet you, Race” he smiled sincerely, the blonde couldn’t help but smile back

 

“The same goes for you Albert, see you later” with that, he started to walk towards the university, but in that moment Race felt how his entire body, his mind, his heart, felt a little bit lighter, he felt happy, the happiest he’s been in the past 5 years

 

It was a pretty phenomenal feeling, if he could say so

 

* * *

 

After the blonde left, Albert kept walking around the park with Bruno a little more, he had this weird feeling inside of him, like since when is he so keen on talking to people he literally just met? That’s not like him, but this guy, he was something different, he was something special

 

He was something _familiar_ , but he just didn’t know why, is not like he could, no matter how much he wanted to know, he had 16 years of memories lost, those memories that probably would never come back

 

Taking himself out of his thoughts, noticing the hour, he started to walk back home, it was almost lunch time and given that his mother didn’t work that day, she probably already had the food ready

 

In fact, once he arrived home, the first thing he noticed was the smell of food, he smiled to himself, his mom was a really good cook, if he says so himself

 

“Hey mom” he said once he enters completely to the house, letting Bruno free of his leash, the dog immediately went running towards the woman who laughed

 

“Hey Al” she returned the greeting “You spend a lot of time out, something interesting?” she asked with genuine curiosity, Albert smiled back at her and he could felt a little heat around his cheeks

 

“Oh, I just met someone?” suddenly the full attention of his mom was on him, and her eyes practically said to keep going “It was funny, actually, he was running across the park and didn’t realize that I was in the way and he collided against me” he laughed at the memory “then he felt bad for what happened and he bought me coffee, we talked a little and I actually found out he also goes to Pace, so I think is going to be great to at least know someone there, even though our majors are not the same” he concluded while proceeding to serve his plate, his mom doing the same “Oh, we also shared numbers, so we could keep in touch” he finished with a light blush, Penelope only kept grinning at his son “What?”

 

“I think this boy you’re telling me about has you so whipped” Albert blushed at little more at those words and kept eating his food.

 

“That’s not true” he answered sometime later, once both of them finished their lunch, Albert took the plates to wash them, after that, he retrieved to his room to take a bath before getting ready to get to class, luckily he didn’t live that far from Pace, once he was dressed, he returned to the living room to say goodbye to his mother.

 

“I’m going mom, I see you later” she said her goodbye too and with that he was gone.

 

As mentioned, the walk down to Pace wasn’t that long and when he finally made it, he started looking for his classroom, it was actually an elective he had to take and it was the class that most got his attention when he was deciding. Anyways, once he finally found the classroom, he was faced with a pleasant surprise, because there in one of the seats, was the same blonde guy that he ran in the morning, Albert smiled, this day was going pretty well, noticing that nobody was besides the blonde, the redhead walked towards him, he hadn’t notice his presence, maybe because of his total concentration on the book he was reading

 

“Is this seat taken?” he asked and finally got the boy’s attention, he looked up to him, and his eyes lit up completely

 

“Albert!” he exclaimed happily “Of course, is free” the other boy took the seat next to him “You also took political science as your elective?” Albert answered with a nod

 

“It was the one that called my attention the most, so I thought why not?” the blonde agreed with him

 

“Same story here” he said “I can’t believe you’re really here” those last words though, the tone of the blue eyed voice changed, it was more soft, more quietly, almost like nostalgic, maybe he was imagining things

 

“Well, you’re not going to get rid of me so easily now” he joked, but he swear he saw a look cross the face of Race, a look he can’t quite place “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes” answered Race as the professor walked through the door “Everything is perfect” he finished softly before the class started

 

* * *

 

Race couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t grasp the situation that Albert was in the same class at him, he felt how his heart was most likely to jump out of his chest

 

_Don’t be ridiculous, he’s not him_

 

Even though his brain said that to him and honestly he knew that it was most likely the truth, he couldn’t help but feel in his heart how it wasn’t, something was telling him, foolish as it seems, that in fact this guy was him, Albert, _his Albie_

 

He barely paid attention to the class at all, he spent the entire lecture thinking about his long lost boyfriend, and watching the redhead, it was just too much similarity to be a coincidence

 

Maybe the world was giving him a second chance

 

And gosh, if this was really a second chance, he was all set to make it count, to make it last, if he was correct, if there was an even minimal possibility that this beautiful guy and his love life were the same person? That for some twisted reason Albert didn’t die that day 5 years ago? Believe him, he was going to make it count

 

He wasn’t going to lose him again, no matter what.

 

At last, he was put back from his thought by the voice of the same boy who made his head go crazy, looking at him with a smile

 

“So, Race, do you want to be partners for this final project of the class?” he asked, and even though the blonde had absolutely no idea of what said project was about, he said yes with enthusiasm, because it meant to spend more time with him, more time to find out if his questions were correct, if his heart was telling the truth

 

There were no survivors, there were no bodies left, the fire took it all.

 

He remembers that and he remembers how everybody assumed that the fire consumed the bodies, he remembers how they identified Albert and his dad because of some things that were saved from the fire but _what if?_

 

Once the class finished, once he reluctantly said goodbye to Albert because he was done for the day while the other boy still had two more classes before he could go, once they promised to text later to talk about the project better, once he started walking back home, he decided something

 

He wasn’t going to tell anybody about this, like sure, maybe looking for help asking questions but without telling anybody the complete truth, not yet at least, he doesn’t think they could bear it, because he may have lost the love of his life and that thought still hurts the same as it did the day, but he’s not dumb and contrary of what his current actions may be showing he’s not selfish, because that day his group lost a friend, _his group lost a_ _brother_ , Albert’s siblings lost their big brother, and his mother? Evelyn DaSilva _lost a son._

 

So no, he wasn’t going to tell anybody, not yet, because he doesn’t want to get everybody hopes up because of a feeling only for everybody to be hurt once again if everything results to be an illusion. No, he couldn’t do that, he was willing to go through heartbreak and disappointment on his own just because there was a 1% percent chance that he could get his happiness back in return?

 

No matter what, it would be worth it, totally worth it

 

* * *

 

Because of the project, he and Race started to hang out a lot more, not that he was complaining, he enjoyed the blonde’s company, he loved his personality, he loved the jokes he made, even the ones that were a little dark.

 

In reality, Albert wanted nothing more than go out on a date with Race, but the fact was, he was a little too shy to ask him out, maybe it was the fear of rejection? He didn’t know, what he did instead was drop little hints about his interest in Race, hoping that the guy wasn’t too oblivious to notice

 

It took one month, but man, it was worth it

 

“So, Albert” the blonde said one day when the both of them were relaxing on campus “There’s this restaurant near, that just opened, is tiny but the food looks and smells good, so I was thinking, want to come with me this Saturday?” now that it finally happened, Albert was a loss of words “Albert?” the blonde asked a little nervous, that snapped the brown eyed back to reality, and he looked at the floor

 

“Like” his voice wavered a little and he felt a blush on his cheeks “Like on a date?” he asked shyly, but he needed to know, at that Race smiled and lifted Albert’s head with his hand softly

 

“Definitely like on a date” he said with a big grin and Albert couldn’t help but grin back at him

 

“It would be my pleasure” was his answer, with his mind thinking one thing only, finally

 

The thing with dates though, is getting ready for them, which is why when Saturday arrived Albert found himself in his room freaking out about what to wear to this date, with his mother laughing at him and his now 7-year-old siblings watching him in confusion from his bed

 

“Stop laughing at me mother!” he exclaimed, but that only made Penelope laugh even more “I mean it!”

 

“Al, I think you’re stressing too much over this” she said after she stopped laughing “All your clothes are great and I think this guy would like whatever you choose to put on yourself” she smiled sweetly at that and he returned the smile, she was right as always, he went back to his fight in choosing what to wear, finally deciding in an outfit, after putting it on he went back to his mom and siblings “How do I look?” he asked

 

“Perfect” was the answer he received from his mother along with a “Pretty” from Alexa and a “Cool” from Aiden

 

Like it was meant to be, his phone buzzed with a notification, and he saw that it was a text message from Race, telling him that he was outside his building, he quickly said goodbye to his mother and siblings and also said goodbye to his dad who was in the living room watching a match, and he made his way down, meeting Race at the front door, who smiled at the sight of him

“You look amazing” the blonde complimented, Albert blushed a little at that

 

“You’re not so bad yourself” he said back, the blonde giggled and extended his hand

 

“Shall we?” blushing a little more, the redhead took the extended hand and both started walking towards the restaurant in a comfortable silence, both smiling all the way

 

Once they arrived, the first thing Albert noticed was that it was tiny, just like Race said, but it was cozy and the food smelled amazing, they both took their seats, and after looking at the menu, both ordered their dishes and then they started to talk about literally everything, Race told him about something his friends did a while back and Albert did the same, telling him about a guy from one of his classes who did something stupid the other day

 

And this, this feeling of happiness that Albert felt while being with Race, it felt perfect, it felt right and strangely, it felt like home

 

He didn’t want this night to end, but as most of the good things, everything has an end, after Race paid, something that Albert didn’t want, he would have preferred to split the total but the blonde didn’t let him, saying it was him who the one that asked him out, so this time he got to pay, at the word _this time_ , Albert felt his heart jump, did that mean there were going to be more times? He sure hopes so, he loved to spent time with Race

 

“Well, but you have to let me at least buy you coffee” said the redhead with a smile “I think the coffee shop down the street is still open, let’s go” he finished while standing up from his seat, the blonde just laughed

 

“Lead the way” he did

 

Once they both had their coffees, they decided to walk around a little more before finally deciding to get home when they noticed that it was getting late, Race insisted on walking Albert home, and he let him, once they were at the front of his building, the brown eyed boy hesitated a little before throwing his arms around the blonde, giving him a hug that was widely reciprocated, and he could swear that it felt so familiar, like they have done this before, even though they hadn’t

 

Had they?

 

“Thank you, for this night” Albert said without breaking the hug “It was perfect, I haven’t felt this happy in a long time” and he mean it, the last time he felt this happy was when Penelope and Julian asked him to be part of their family, and that was 5 years ago

 

Breaking the hug, but still with his arms on Race, the redhead found courage that he didn’t knew he had and leaned in to give a peck to the blonde’s lips, well, it was supposed to be a peck, but when he was pulling away he felt the arms of the blue eyed boy go tighter around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, he just sighed into it and let himself go, putting his hands behind the neck of the blonde.

 

Once they finally had to break apart, they stared into each other eyes, smiling all the time and this time it was Race who spoke first

 

“I like you, Albert” his voice sounded a little choked “I really, really like you” the redhead smiled, blushing all the way

 

“I like you too Race, in a way that’s different to everything I know, but I wouldn’t change it for anything” he finished, the blonde smiled

 

“So, Albie” it was the first time that Race has call him that, and it felt great “Want to be my boyfriend?” the other boy just nodded fervently before leaning again to give his _boyfriend_ another kiss

 

And in that moment, everything was perfect

 

* * *

 

It took a total 2 months, before Race could learn the truth behind Albert, 2 whole months

 

It had been a particularly difficult day for Albert or so it seemed, because he called Race and asked him to come to his apartment, which the blonde did in a heartbeat, it was actually the first time he was going into Albert’s home, mostly because there wasn’t any reason to be there before, but now his boyfriend needed him.

 

 _His boyfriend,_ Race still couldn’t grasp his head around that, he had a boyfriend again, after 5 years of no relationships, no matter how much his friends tried to tell him that he needed to meet someone new, for his own sake

 

But no, Race always knew that there wasn’t going to be another person like Albert, there wasn’t anybody that was that perfect to him and now, somehow he kind of have him back.

 

He still doesn’t know, he still hasn’t figured out if his suspicions about the redhead were true, but there were moments when it didn’t matter, because he was happy, but then he remembered about his friends and about Albert’s family, and they deserved to be happy too, so Race was going to give them that happiness, if he could

 

He still hadn’t say a word about Albert to anybody, sure, his friends had notice how much happy and carefree he was lately, but thankfully, out of happiness for him or out of pity even, they never questioned anything and Race was grateful about that

 

And that’s why Race now laid in Albert’s bed, with his boyfriend head pressed against his chest and his own arms wrapped safely around the other shoulders in a comfortable silence.

 

Maybe it was an impulse after seeing the pictures that Albert had of his family around the room, maybe it was the question that crept inside his chest, maybe it was just a slip, a mere slip that made him ask

 

“Hey Albie?” after receiving a look from his boyfriend, he continued “I hope I’m not overstepping, I’m just curious, but why do you have red hair?”

 

The redhead lifted his head to look at his boyfriend “I don’t understand the question Race” the blonde suddenly looked nervous

“I-I mean, is just that your parents and your siblings have brown hair? Do you know what I mean?” apparently he did, because next thing the redhead lowered his vision and bit his lip a little, Race suddenly wanted to slap himself for making Albert feel bad “You don’t have to answer me, it was just a silly question” he tried to fix it but the other just shook his head

 

“No, I-I think you should know” he said warily “T-This is something that nobody apart from my family and some people in Washington know, but I trust you” he said taking the blonde hand between his and lacing their fingers

 

“Of course you can trust me Albie” said Race, before putting his free hand on his cheek “I’m here for you” in response, the redhead looked at him with a small smile and his eyes got a little watery and Race felt his heart break for the boy, what was his story?

 

“I-I’m adopted” he started swallowing hard “My parents took me in, when I was sixteen or well, we supposed I was 16, because I looked like it” Race must have had confusion written all over his face but a part of his heart started to jump “I-I have amnesia” now his heart really felt like it was going to come out from his chest “I don’t remember 16 years of my life, my parents said they found me near a cliff 5 years ago, they said it was bad, my injuries were terrible, they took me to the hospital they were working at the time, I-I was in a coma for 2 months, when I woke up, I couldn’t remember anything, not who I was, not even my own name” tears started to pour out of Albert eyes and Race wiped some away with his thumb “My name was the only thing that came back around a week later after I woke up, the doctors said that maybe the rest of my memories would come back later, but they never did, I remember feeling so scared, feeling so angry, scared because I didn’t know what was going to happen to me after I was discharged and angry because nobody was looking for me, Like did I really matter too little to the people of my past that they never tried to find me” At those words even Race felt how his own eyes started to fill with tears, his mind was screaming

 

_We thought you were dead_

 

Albert continued his story “Penelope and Julian, they stayed with me ever since they found me, they kept me company in that hospital room when I was in a coma, they were there when I woke up, Penelope held me in her arms when I was so scared, they asked me to be a part of their family a week later, they gave me parents, they gave me two little siblings that I adore, they gave me a family, they saved my life and no matter how much time pass, I would never be able to pay them back for everything they have done for me.” He concluded with a little smile. Race felt himself fall in love all over again.

 

After a few moments of silence, the blonde decided it was time to speak “And you’d never felt curious about your old life, not even a little bit?” he needed to know, the redhead shook his head

 

“I mean, at first, obviously I wanted to know about my old life, but my head hurt so much every time I tried to remember and then I would end up crying because I couldn’t remember anything” the blonde must have had a look of sadness because next thing he knew he felt his boyfriend squeeze his hand, giving him a little smile “Don’t worry, I’m over it, I’m pretty happy with my life right now, I’m pretty happy because I found you” he concluded before leaning in to give the blonde a kiss that was obviously reciprocated, even though across the mind of Race there was one thing going over and over.

 

_You came back to me_

 

There was almost no doubt left, this man, this beautiful man, he was _his_ Albert, he had to be

 

* * *

 

 

3 months in total went by before everybody found out that Albert existed, it was a complete accident, it was just one of those occasions, wrong place at the wrong time

 

First it was with Albert’s biological family and his own family, they were having lunch, it was Saturday, both families did this hanging out once a month, it was a type of support and love, it started after the incident 5 years ago and it just felt right

 

The point is, it couldn’t happen more randomly, actually they were just waiting for the check, first they were all talking about their week, the school life of his siblings and the DaSilva siblings and the next second, Race would tell you it was all in slow motion, he wasn’t the one that noticed the redhead and his adoptive family entering the exact same restaurant, no, it was actually Ella, Albert little sister, she was just laughing at a joke that his brother Sebastian said and then nothing, she just froze, with her eyes looking at the door, everybody turned to see her in confusion, still not noticing what she was seeing

 

“Ella, dear, what’s wrong?” asked her mother Evelyn with a little worry in her eyes, she still hadn’t said a word, her lip actually started to tremble and the only thing she could do was pointing at the door, Race would always remember how everybody in the table turned their heads to where she was pointing, he would always remember how they all went still, how they all had their mouths open, the complete look of wonder they all had, while Race could only think of one thing

 

_Shit_

 

Suddenly, the redhead located the blonde and his whole face lit up, he made a sign to their family to follow him, they did, Race, in that moment saw his world went still

 

“Hey babe” he said to his boyfriend with happiness, obviously not noticing that something was wrong, Race could feel how the eyes of everybody on the table were on him in a hot second

 

_Breathe. Act normal_

With those thoughts, the blonde stood up from the table to greet his boyfriends, there would be time later for talking

 

“Hey Albie” he said giving him a kiss to his cheek, which made the other giggle “These must be your parents? It’s so nice to finally meet you, I’m Anthony Higgins” he introduced himself while still feeling the eyes of everyone at the table on him

 

Julian was the one that shook his hand, with a smile “The pleasure is ours, son, I’m Julian Reynolds, she is my wife Penelope and these are our twins Alexa and Aiden” he presented his family, the little girl leaped forward with a smile

 

“You’re the one that makes Albie smile the most!” she exclaimed happily “He always has a big smile when talking about you” the entire face of Albert was the color of his hair but Race couldn’t care less about that

 

A little slap in the back of his hand from someone at his table made him snap back to reality

 

“Oh sorry” he apologized “Albert, these are my mom and dad Maria and Patricio, this is my little brother Nico” somehow awkwardly the 3 blondes at the table said their greeting and so did the Reynolds

 

“And these” he signaled to the DaSilva’s “Are Evelyn DaSilva and her children Ella and Sebastian” he introduced them and the families exchanged greetings but the eyes of the DaSilva’s never left Albert and the look on the redhead face was something else

 

It was little Aiden who broke the silence “Look Albie, she has the same hair color as you!” he exclaimed innocently pointing at Ella and it was true, she also had red hair, while Sebastian and Evelyn had a light brown hair, the silence that followed was so uncomfortable, that Race wanted an escape right now.

 

Thankfully for him, the check arrived in that moment. And even more thankfully, it wasn’t him the one that had to say something to get out of there

 

“We should go sit down” said Penelope with a smile, and her family agreed “It was so nice to meet you at last Anthony” with that they said goodbye to him and the rest of the people and walked in direction to their table, although not before Albert could give a quick goodbye peck to the blonde.

 

Still with the awkward air around them, they paid the check and started walking back to the DaSilva’s apartment, Race was so grateful that they didn’t mention anything during the entire way, though he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky once they all were behind close doors

 

He was right

 

The first thing that happened once the door closed, was Evelyn putting her hands in his shoulders, looking at him straight in the eye

 

“Anthony, what the hell was that” she said and her eyes were watery “That boy, his name is Albert, _Albert_ , just like my son, and he looks like him, Anthony what is happening” she asked while she started crying and in that moment Race felt so bad, watching around the room and seeing that Ella and Sebastian already were crying, _and hell,_ even his own family had their eyes watery, he decided he needed to tell them the truth, and he did

 

“He is Albert, or at least I’m pretty sure he is” he sighed and ran a hand across his blonde curls, seeing the blank stares, he started to explain “he has amnesia” and so, he told them his story, he felt bad, because Albert trusted him when he told him this, but these people, his family, they needed to hear it

 

Once he finished though, the faces of everybody and the air in the room seemed to change, it looked a lot like _hope_

 

And to be honest, he felt it too.

 

After them, it came his friends, just 2 weeks after the first incident and Race could swear, the universe was against him, because what are the odds that he found himself in the same situation

 

Only this time, they were in the park, in their weekly reunion, and this time around nobody noticed Albert, not even Race, actually in this occasion it was Alexa who noticed Race sitting near a tree with the rest of people, and he ran up to him, making in fact Albert, Aiden and Bruno to follow after her

 

“Anthony!” she exclaimed happily, Race froze once again and the rest of his friend stared between the girl and him in confusion, of course, that confusion melted into shock when they finally saw who was going after the girl.

 

“Alexa! You can’t go running like that” Albert said when he caught up with her, noticing Race then because he stood up, his whole face lit up “Hey babe!” once again Race felt the eyes of everybody on him, once again he tried to act normal, begging silently that his friends won’t question anything just yet, he got up to greet his boyfriend with a peck on the cheek

 

“Hi babe!” he said “I didn’t expect to see you here today, thought you had a family dinner” the redhead shrugged

 

“Oh, I still do, is just that these two wanted ice cream and my mom said that it was okay and I also took advantage of it and took Bruno for a walk” he answered with a smile then noticing the people behind who were still watching them, Albert decided to introduce himself “Hi there, I’m Albert, I’m Race’s boyfriend” he said with a smile and for a second the blonde was scared that his friends were going to say something wrong or worse that they wouldn’t say something at all, luckily for him, his roommate took the initiative, Elmer leaped from his place on the grass before going to Albert extending his hand

 

“I’m Elmer, nice to meet you, I’m Race’s roommate” he said and then looked at the blonde and his gaze said everything

 

_You have so much explaining to do_

One by one, the rest of the people there introduced themselves to Albert, once they finished, the redhead only smiled at them, then at his boyfriend “I like them” he said

 

“Al” he turned at the voice of his little brother “I want ice cream” he pouted, both Albert and Race laughed

 

“Ok little buddy” he turned back to Race “I have to go, but I’d call you later, okay?” he said and at the blonde’s nod he gave him a last peck before he started walking away with his siblings and his dog, it wasn’t until they were out of their sight range that Race heard someone finally talk

 

“Anthony Higgins” the voice of Katherine could be heard “You have a lot to tell us, so you better start talking” the blonde sighed before sitting back on the grass with his friends

 

“Trust me, I know” and so, once again, he found himself telling the story, telling his doubts, his fears, his suspicions and once again, when he finished, he was met with looks of hope, again

 

“Race” this time it was Crutchie who talked “How sure are you? About all this”

 

The blonde couldn’t help but smile “I’m pretty sure Crutch, I don’t think this feeling is fooling me”

 

“So, Racer, what’s your plan” asked Spot this time

 

“To be quite honest, I don’t know how to tell him, I mean he is happy the way he is, he is happy with his family, I’m scared that I’m going to take that away from him if I do something” he concluded and nobody said anything, how could they? Race was right, there was so much on the table right now, he still didn’t know what to do, he just really, really hoped, that no one got hurt in the process, he couldn’t bear it, but most of all, he couldn’t bear to lose his Albie

 

_Not again_

 

* * *

 

 

3 more months passed by and then it all went down. In Race’s apartment, _it all went down_

 

Albert really didn’t mean to go through Race phone, he really didn’t, but his boyfriend was in the bathroom, he had left his phone on the nightstand behind the bed, and his phone just kept buzzing, just kept ringing with text all over, he just wanted to turn it off, because the sound was making him crazy, he just wanted it to stop, but then he saw it, that text

 

_So, Racer, have you found something to confirm your suspicions about Albert?_

Spot Conlon was texting Race, about him? That made it somehow his business right? Maybe that was the reason on why he unlocked the phone and he realized it wasn’t only Spot

 

_It was an entire group chat_

 

An entire group chat, of people, talking about him

 

He started reading the message, with shaky hands

 

_How did you said that Albert lost his memories?_

From Finch

_There is a way for him to remember right?_

From Sarah

_There has to be, those memories can’t just be gone_

From Elmer

 

On and on, those messages kept appearing, everybody in that groupchat was talking about him, even Race

 

_I hope his memories are not gone forever, I couldn’t bear it_

Albert felt his heart break, Race told his story to everybody, Race told the one thing Albert told him in secret, _in trust_

Maybe it was fate, but in that moment Race came back to the room, smiling when he spotted him, not even noticing the phone, because he had his back turned to him

 

“Hey babe” Albert could swear, once he turned around and Race realized that he had his phone in his hands, he could swear that all the color from the blonde face was gone “What are you doing with my phone?”

 

“I-It kept buzzing and ringing, I just wanted to turn it off” he hated how his voice sounded choked even though he was angry “But then there was this text, from Spot, it was about me, I opened it, and I realized that not only Spot was talking about me, every single one of your friends were talking about me, and my amnesia” he finally locked eyes with the blonde “How could you Race? I trusted you, I told you something that I have never told anybody and you go and tell it to your friends, how could you?” he had the right to be angry, there were a lot of people who knew what happened to him, and he didn’t even tell them himself

 

Race, as it should be, looked ashamed at least, trying to excuse himself “Albie it wasn’t like that” and gosh right now it hurts to hear Race calling him that “I can explain it”

 

“Well, I’m listening” he said somehow sarcastically, he saw how Race took a deep breath

 

“5 years ago, I, well, we lost someone, in an accident, it was someone important for us, for me, it was a friend, it was a brother, it was my everything” he said a little choked, Albert didn’t understand but before he could question anything Race continued “His name was Albert” and suddenly he did and he froze

 

“A-and you think, that me and him, a-are the same person?” Race swallowed before nodding

 

“We are almost sure that you are, it all made sense, every piece of the puzzle”

 

“So you’re telling me, that you and your friends and maybe even your family, because at this point you could have told everybody” he knew his words hurt and it was present on the blonde face “you’re telling me that all of you started to make assumptions about me, assumptions about my life, assumptions about my past?!” he was yelling now, he couldn’t stop it “Who the hell do you think you all are!” he hated himself because he was on the verge of crying

 

“Albert, you don’t understand” tried to reason the blonde, but those words only made him even more angrier

 

“No, Anthony” he said coldly “I understand perfectly, but I have news for you, I’m not him, even if I were, that part of me is gone, _is dead_ ” he saw him flinch at those words “You had absolutely no right to put your nose in things that are not your business, I told you I’m happy with the life I have now, I’m happy, Race, do you know how long it took for me to be happy” he blurted out and the blonde simply was a loss of words “I thought I could trust you” his voice finally broke “I thought that you would never hurt me, I really thought that you were the one” he finished and then he started collecting his things

 

“Where are you going?” the blonde’s choked out

 

“I’m going home, to my family, the only family I have known for 5 years” he said harshly before turning away but he felt the blonde hand on his wrist

 

“Please don’t go” against everything in him he shook the hand away

 

“I think we both need time apart to clear our minds Anthony” that was the last thing he said before leaving the blonde’s room, in his way out he noticed Elmer and Spot entering the apartment, but he didn’t care, he didn’t even greet them, he just kept walking, ignoring the looks from the other two, he needed to get out

 

And if it this wasn’t already the worst day of his life, once he stepped outside the building, he noticed that it was raining, he swore, before he took off running towards his own home, while running he finally let all the tears fall, everything inside him hurt, his heart hurts

 

Once he finally reached his home, he could hear the laugh from his parents and siblings even outside the front door, how he wished he could be like that, when he finally entered, the laughter stopped, maybe because of how he looked, Penelope quickly stood up from the couch while Julian disappeared towards the bathroom, probably to get him a towel

 

“Albert! You’re soaked, what happened?” his mom asked while Julian reappeared with the towel putting it around his shoulders “I thought you were going to be in Anthony’s house for 2 more hours” at the mention of his boyfriend, or maybe ex-boyfriend, the tears started to fall again “Al? are you okay?” asked Penelope while shooting a glance to his husband, both of their gazes filled with worry, Albert couldn’t hold it anymore, a sob burst out of his chest and he started crying more loudly before putting his arms around his mother tightly, crying in his chest, he felt his dad’s arms around him too.

 

“It’s okay baby, let it out” she said while rubbing his back “let it all out”

 

“ _I thought he loved me_ ” he really did

 

* * *

 

At the same time, but this time with Race, he was still in his apartment, but he was crying in his mom shoulder, because Elmer called them as soon as Race told him the outline of what happened

 

“It’s alright baby” his mother said to him “It all will pass” Race shook his head and pulled apart

 

“No mom, it won’t, you didn’t see him” he choked out “he was so angry, I’ve never seen him this angry not even” he looked at the DaSilva’s at this part “not even before all happened”

 

“But, Anthony, what did he tell you” asked Ella

 

“H-He told me that he trusted me, he was angry because of the messages, he said that even if he was him, that he would never come back, that that person was dead” he said through a sob “he said some things more and then he said that we both needed a time” he blurted out “I lost him, mom, I lost him again” he said before the crying took over him once more but before she could put him into her arms again, Evelyn took his hand, making the blonde look at her

 

“Anthony” she started through her own tears “You did everything you could to bring my son back to us, you haven’t lost him, you love him and he loves you back, I can feel it, he is angry, he is hurt, and with all his right, but he won’t stay that way forever and one day, he is going to come back to you and you’ll be happy together, that’s what you deserve, what you both deserve, after all the pain and all the heartbreak you’ve been through the past years, happiness will come knock at you sooner or later” she finished with a smile

 

“But, but what about you Evelyn?” he said “what about Ella, Sebastian? You also deserve to have your son and your brother back” the brown haired woman just smiled at him

 

“Maybe one day, we can have him back” she said while looking at her children who were also crying “but I think, no, I know, that we all here agree that if there’s someone who deserves complete happiness in their life after all the garbage that life has thrown? That’s you my dear” Race smiled trough the tears before hugging Evelyn tightly murmuring thank you all over again

 

What he didn’t notice, well, what anybody didn’t notice, was how in the corner of the room, both Ella, Sebastian and Elmer crossed looks, with a nod following shortly after

 

They were going to fix this, somehow, because right now, Race couldn’t do anything without making the situation worse, but they could

 

And they will.

 

* * *

 

Almost an entire month passed, an entire month of pure hell, Race and Albert hadn’t cross a word at all, and Albert did everything he could to avoid the blonde, maybe it was immature from his part, doing that, but he couldn’t help it, it was confusing actually, a part of him was still kind of angry, but the other part of him just wanted to run back to him.

 

But he couldn’t

 

And _it was hard_ , gosh it was hard, and on this day, it was even worse, because it was _Race’s birthday_ , and that made Albert so sad, they were supposed to spend this day together, they were supposed to be happy

 

Guess life just wasn’t a fairytale

His parents were worried about him, he told them what happened, and their words still resonated in his mind

 

“I mean, Al” he mother had said “I understand why you’re angry, I probably would be the same, but Anthony had a point in wanting to do all of what he did” she kept talking before the redhead could say anything “Al, the story you’re telling us, it kind of make sense, is just too much for it to be a mere coincidence” Julian agreed with her but Albert still looked unsure

 

“E-either way, he had no right to tell my business to anybody” he said “Also I told him, I-I am happy with you guys, and you know as well as I am, how much it cost me to start living accepting what happened to me, I learned to live without my memories, with the fact that they may never come back” along his speech his voice broke and his dad put a comforting hand in his shoulder while his mother rubbed his back, he felt how the tears started falling “I don’t, I don’t want anything to change, and if I am him, what is going to happen? I don’t want to lose you guys, you’re my family, the only family I had for these 5 years, you are the only truth I know” he was crying now, but before both of his parents could hug him, Alexa and Aiden came running towards him with a flower

 

“Albie don’t cry!” Alexa exclaimed while giving him the flower “We don’t like it when you cry” she said before both kids hugged him, which in fact, only made the redhead start crying more, holding tight to his siblings, Julian and Penelope also joined the hug

 

“You’re not going to lose us Al” Julian said “No matter what happens, we’ll still be your family, we’ll always stay here for you”

 

“Your dad is right Al” agreed Penelope “And if you see it in another way, you could have 2 families, but you would never get rid of us” she joked, making Albert chuckle a little “You’ll see how all this is going to turn out fine, you and Anthony just need to talk”

 

That conversation with his parents happened 3 weeks ago, they still haven’t talk, and god knows that Race had wanted to, everyday there was at least one call from the blonde on his phone and a dozens of text with the same words, all over again

 

_“Albie, I’m so sorry”_

_“I didn’t mean to hurt you”_

_“Please, talk to me”_

_“Please”_

 

He didn’t answer to any of those texts, and yes, maybe he should, maybe that way he wouldn’t be as miserable as he was on the blonde’s birthday, maybe they could have talked it out, if it wasn’t for him, maybe they could have fixed this? Who knows?

 

Maybe it was too late

 

Or maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t

 

Maybe there was a reason on why at 6:30 PM that same day, there was a knock on the front door, maybe there was a reason on why he mom answered it, maybe there was a reason when he mom called him

 

“Albert, they’re looking for you” confused, the redhead stood up from his desk, as much as he knew, he wasn’t expecting anyone, but when he came outside, he froze when he saw who were there

 

There, at the entrance of his home, were Ella and Sebastian DaSilva, and maybe it was stupid of him, but after all what happened, a part of him finally saw the resemblance between them, he felt himself go weak

 

“What are you both doing here?” he asked while looking at his parents, who had the same look as him, they also saw the physical similarities.

 

It was Ella the one who stepped forward, though she looked nervous “W-We need to talk to you, please” she begged, the _alone_ in her request went unsaid, because Penelope and Julian left the room, but not before giving a hug to the male redhead and saying and _I love you_ to him.

 

Once they were finally alone, Albert invited the youngest to sit on the couch with him

 

“I-I don’t know what there’s to talk about” he started “I-I have a pretty sure idea on what do you want, did Race send you?” he asked

 

Sebastian shook his head “No, Anthony doesn’t know that we’re here, hell he would kill us if he knew, he has been a mess the last few weeks” Albert felt his heart break at those words “H-he hasn’t been sleeping so well nor eating, literally we all had to forced him to do so, he didn’t want to celebrate his birthday, but his mom said that at least he needed to be around the people he cared about” he swallowed “A-Albert, he really is sorry, he didn’t mean to make such a mess of all this” he finished and suddenly Albert felt bad

 

“Listen, mama doesn’t know that we’re here either, actually the only person who knows about this is Elmer and that’s because he helped us” said Ella, Albert tilted his head

 

“Helped you with what?” he asked confused, the other two just smiled a little

 

“We-we want you to follow us somewhere” asked Ella, Albert looked unsure “Please” still a little hesitant he agreed and went to his room to get a jacket. He said a quick goodbye and then they were on the way to wherever it was, the whole walk was awkward, nobody said something until they made it to their destiny

 

_The graveyard_

 

Albert felt the air leave his lungs “W-What are we doing here” the other two said nothing and kept walking, making the redhead to follow once again, when they reached certain grave, now he really had to remember how to breath

 

_Albert DaSilva, 1997 – 2013, A good friend, A good brother, A good son, He will always be remembered_

“W-Why are you guys showing me this” he asked, feeling how his eyes started to water a little

 

“W-We just want to show you his side of the situation, our side” started Ella “We know, you lost your memories 5 years ago and I can’t even tell you how to feel, because that’s a horrible thing to happen to someone, we know it must have been so hard for you, and we’re happy that you found people to love you, because you deserve that” she was crying a little now “But we, Albert, we lost something too, the guys lost a friend, they lost a brother, my mom lost a son, she also lost her husband” at that Albert turned back to the grave and he saw that in fact beside the one he was seeing there was another, with the name of him “we lost our big brother, we also lost our father” she took a deep breath “and Anthony, he lost his everything, he lost his boyfriend, he lost his rock, he lost his soulmate” she was crying more by now “Albert, how Anthony is now that you both aren’t talking doesn’t even begin to compare at how he was when he lost you, you don’t even know” she continued “He just wanted you back, because he loves you, he have always love you” at that Albert felt his heart start to jump “And all what he did? He did it for us, because he was happy, _he was with you_ ” she let out a chuckle “of course he was happy”

 

So was Albert, he was the happiest when he was with Race

 

“He just wanted to give that happiness to us too” continued the girl “He wanted us to be happy, he wanted for us to get you back too, that’s why he told us, but he didn’t know how to bring your memories back, hell, no one knows, but” she gave a sign to her brother who nodded before starting to look through his backpack “maybe is a stretch, maybe this would be all for nothing, but this is all we could think of doing” Albert still didn’t understand “I think we should sit down” they did and then Sebastian passed something to Albert, he opened and his breath hitched when he realized what it was

 

 _A scrapbook_ , a huge scrapbook

 

With shaky hands he opened the book

 

First it was a picture of Evelyn DaSilva and a red-haired man with a red-haired baby boy

 

Then it was a picture of them again, but this time with a little red-haired girl this time

 

Still nothing

 

Then it was a picture of them but added was a baby boy with brown hair

 

Then it came

 

There it was a picture of a red-haired kid with a blonde-kid, and he knew right away who he was

 

_Anthony_

He lifted his head to see the other two, who just nodded, with tears forming in their eyes, he continued eyeing the book

 

There were a lot of pictures, some of the three siblings doing something silly, some family pictures, some with the group of friends of Race, one after the other, again and again, there was one picture of him, it was him, with Race, when they looked around 15, and hell he wanted so bad to remember, so bad, when he finished the book, gosh, his head hurts, so much

 

“There’s, there’s still something more, Elmer helped us to get this one” said Sebastian before passing him a loose picture, with shaky hands he took it.

 

It was a picture of _him and Race,_ but it was and old picture, they looked so young, in fact Albert looked exactly like he did when he was found, and that wasn’t all, in the back of the picture was something written, _by him_ , and that was _his_ handwriting. With his heart in his throat, he started to read

 

_Tony! I know you think that writing behind the picture is silly, but is not for me, let’s take this as a lucky charm, also I want you to remember that I always be here, you’ll never be without me, even on the days I’m not there, just look at the sky, at our star, and you’ll know that I’m there and that I love you so so much_

_Forever yours_

_Albie!_

At the end, his head felt like it was going to explode, it hurt so much.

 

_And then it happened_

 

Do you know those moments that are like a flash in your life? Those moments that come from nowhere, that you didn’t expect at all?

 

Albert sure knew what that felt like

 

It all came slowly but surely

 

First it was about his family

 

 _Albert come back here, you need to take a bath,_ from his mother

_Hey son! Want to see the match with me,_ from his father

_Hey Albie would you help me with my hair,_ from Ella

_You’re the coolest big brother ever,_ from Sebastian

 

Then it was his friends

 

 _Hey Albert, did you do the English homework?_ From Jack

_Hey Al! Are you joining the journalist club?_ From Katherine

_How was football practice?_ From Spot

_Albert, you shouldn’t run here,_ from Davey

_Albert, want to be partners in this algebra project?_ From Elmer

 

And so on, with the rest of his friends, _memories_

 

And then it was _him_ , Race, Anthony, _his Tony,_ the love of his life

 

_I’m Anthony, nice to meet you_

_You go to that school? That’s awesome! I do too_

_Mom! He is my new friend Albert_

When they were 5

 

_Let’s go to that game over there!_

_I love this fair_

_It’s freaking awesome_

When they were 8

 

_I think I like boys Albie_

When they were 12

 

_I think I like you, Albie, a lot_

When they were 14

 

_I love you, Albert DaSilva, even though we’re young, I love you_

When they were 16

And on and on, memories about his life kept coming back, it was so overwhelming, memories about everything, even about the accident that took his father’s life and his memories.

 

_Everything_

 

Everything came back, like a flash, like a thunder

 

After 5 years, almost 6 years of nothing, it came back

 

_He remembered_

 

He remembered it all, his family, his friends, his Anthony, the only boy he ever loved with so much passion, and probably the only boy he would always love

 

With his eyes now pouring a lot of tears, and his whole body trembling, he looked back at the other two there, _his siblings_ , his little siblings, who were watching back at him with and expression of anxiety and _hope._

“E-Ellie? S-Seb?” he said in a shaky voice, and that was all it took for the two to break in to a sob before launching themselves in Albert’s arms, holding tight to him, the redhead doing the same “I-I’m sorry, I’m here now, I’m sorry I ever left”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore Albie” said Sebastian still crying and Albert felt how Ella nodded with her head still buried in his shoulder “You’re here now”

 

“Yes, and I promise I would never leave again” he said with a watery laugh, hugging even more tightly

 

“Sebastian? Ella?” the three of them heard a familiar voice from behind, and Albert heart gave another jump “Albert? What are you all doing here?” it was no one else but Evelyn DaSilva who was there, the three of them broke apart before turning to see the woman, whose breath hitched when she noticed the tear stained faces of the three

 

“What happened? Why are you crying” she said with a soft voice, but Albert could hear how it broke, she had two bouquets of flowers in her hand, probably for the grave”

 

“Hi mama” said Ella “I-I don’t think you’re going to need the two bouquets anymore”

 

“W-What do you mean?” she asked brokenly, neither said anything, but Albert stood up and walked up until he was face to face with her and he took her free hand

 

“Hey mama, I have missed you” those words were all it took for Evelyn to drop the flowers before putting her arms around Albert, hugging strongly while crying desperately

 

“Is this true? You’re not joking with me, I couldn’t bear it” she said between sobs and Albert broke the hug to look at her in the eyes

 

“Of course is true, mama, I remember, I remember it all and I love you, so much” Evelyn smiled again before putting him in to the hug

 

“Thank you, life, for bringing me my son back” she whispered, they stood that way for a little more, before breaking apart with a watery laugh, Albert took the flowers from the floor, handing them to his mother, who lay them in his father’s grave “I don’t know if you somehow had something to do with this, Michael, but thank you” she whispered

 

Now there was another thing left for Albert to fix

 

_Tony_

 

“Mama, where’s Tony?” he asked and the other three smiled at him

 

“Let’s go” she said “I’ll take you there”

 

_Here I come, Tony_

 

* * *

 

 

This was definitely, the worst birthday of his life, or so he thought Race at the moment, he hadn’t want to do anything, but his mother, as well as his friends insisted that at least, he should hang out with them in his birthday, so he didn’t spend it all alone, and that’s why he found himself in his own apartment, with the rest of his friends squeezed around the living room with a movie on the TV, not that he was paying attention to it, his mind just keep going back to Albert, just like it had the past few weeks

 

He missed him

 

And he was so scared that he lost him for good this time, he couldn’t bear that

 

He snapped from his thoughts because of a knock at the door, everybody was confused, they weren’t expecting anyone else, either way, Elmer put a pause on the movie

 

“Hey Race, can you get the door please?” asked Elmer, he could swear there was something in his voice, but he couldn’t figure what it was, either way, he stood up, to open the door, but he froze when he opened it, because on the other side was the last person he expected to see that day

 

_It was Albert_

 

And he was looking as beautiful as ever and he was looking at him with something different in his eyes, they were shining, he just didn’t understand why

 

“A-Albert? What are you doing here? Is there someth…” he didn’t get to finish the sentence, because the redhead launched himself towards him, putting his arms around his neck, holding tight, connecting their lips strongly, opening his mouth in the process

 

_What was happening?_

 

Whatever it was, the blonde wasn’t dumb, he responded the kiss with passion, putting his arms around his waist, pulling the redhead closer

 

The kiss was long, and they obviously didn’t notice when Elmer nudged the rest of the guys, and made them leave the living room to different parts of the apartment, so they could leave them alone.

 

They had to separate because they needed to breathe, neither of them wanted to, though, still, they kept their foreheads pressed together, but before Race could question anything, the redhead took a stand

 

“I remember” 2 words, those 2 words made the blonde’s world go still, he felt like couldn’t breathe

 

“W-What?” was all he managed to blurt out, before they finally made eye contact, their hands intertwined

 

“I said, I remember, _Tony_ ” he said with a big smile and shiny eyes

 

 _Tony_ , that was all it took for the blonde’s eyes to fill with tears, almost 6 years had pass to the date he heard that voice call him that and he still remembers what it was

 

_I love you Tony_

Albert let out a watery laugh before he continued speaking “I remember everything, I remember about my family, I remember about my friends, I remember the accident, but most importantly right now, I remember about you, I remember when we met at that party when we were just toddlers, I remember the day we found out that we will be going at the same school, I remember the day I scrapped my knee and you were there to kiss it better when we were kids” the blonde let out a chuckle at that memory “I remember the day that you came out to me, I remember the day when I came out to you, I remember the day that my dog died and you were there for me, I remember the day when you told me that you liked me, I remember when I told you that I liked you back, I remember the day you asked me to be your boyfriend, it was the happiest day of my entire life, because I had you, this amazing, beautiful boy, and he wanted to be with me?” Race let out a sob at that “I remember the way I felt when you told me you loved me, and I remember how your face lit up when I told you I loved you back” he swallowed “I-I remember the last time I saw you, when we were 16, I remember the last words I said to you then, I remember that I told you that I loved you”

 

“I never said it back” Albert shook his head

 

“That doesn’t matter right now” The blonde didn’t agree though

 

“No, it does, I spent the entire time, regretting not saying those words back at you that day, you don’t know how much” he said while the tears kept falling “I love you Albie, I love you, I love you” he said before hugging the redhead and leaping him for the floor while moving in circles, making the redhead laugh

 

“I love you too Tony” he said “so much” the blonde kissed him again, the passion still there

 

“I can’t believe you’re here, you’re really here”

 

The redhead only nodded with his head “I’m sorry I ever left”

 

Just then, both finally noticed Elmer walking out of the kitchen, with the rest of the guys coming out from different rooms of the apartment, they all looked nervous

 

“I-Is everything okay?” Elmer was the first to talk, the other two only smiled while wiping at their eyes, Albert finally let go of Race’s hand before going to where the black haired was

 

“Everything is okay Elmer” he said with a smile “Look, you still have that scar you got when we were 15, I thought it would have fade away” with his mouth open, well everybody had their mouths open, and everybody’s eyes went to Race, who nodded with a smile, looking back at Albert, Elmer couldn’t help the way his eyes watered before he pulled the redhead in to a hug “Thank you” murmured the redhead in his ear “for the photo” Elmer only laughed, after him, everybody else hugged Albert too, everybody was extremely happy

 

Suddenly, his birthday, that night had been sad and awkward, suddenly it wasn’t, suddenly, despite the darkness outside, it was bright and it was happy

 

Their group had their brother back

And he? He had the love of his life back, after he thought he had lost him twice, he came back to him

 

Life didn’t get much better than this

 

* * *

 

 

1 year later thought, it actually did, on a simple Friday night, he was actually doing nothing, just going through his phone mindlessly, when the door opened and his very happy boyfriend came through it, with the biggest smile ever, when he spotted his blonde boyfriend, the smile only got bigger and he jumped and landed in top of him

 

Race groaned “Albie, love, not that I’m not enjoying this, but what’s the reason behind so much happiness?”

 

“I just, I just got us something” he said still excitedly, before handing an envelope to Race “open it, Tony” the blonde laughed at the enthusiasm of his boyfriend and did at he was told, what he found inside though, that surprised him

 

“A-Albie? These are plane tickets to Paris?” the redhead nodded before taking his boyfriend’s hand in his

 

“Yes, I” he swallowed, looking suddenly nervous “One of the last things I told you that day” for a moment the blonde was confused until in hit him

 

 _That day_ , the day that everything changed

 

“Yes?” Race motivated him to keep going

 

“I told you that once I came back” this was difficult to talk for him, because he remembered how _he didn’t return_ “I told you that once I came back we would start planning this trip we always wanted”

 

“And you got the tickets now?” Race wanted to understand, he was still confused, Albert only smiled and nodded

 

“Yes, I mean, it wasn’t just me, my mama, my mom and my dad helped me a little” Race was so happy that nothing changed between his boyfriend and his adoptive parents after he remembered and it was even more happiness that the DaSilva didn’t mind either “So I just kind of have everything already? Do you like it?” he asked and Race wanted to laugh at how cute he looked, he leaned forward to kiss his lips once again

 

“Like isn’t the word I would use, Albie” he said “I completely loved it” he concluded before he kissed his boyfriend in a deeper way, opening his mouth in the process, he felt how Albert shifted and started to lay down on the bed, pulling Race with him until the blonde was at the top of him, once the broke apart, they crossed looks, and the eyes of his boyfriend said it all

 

_Make me yours_

 

“Albie, are you sure?” he asked and in response, the redhead only pulled him in again into a long kiss

 

“I’ve never been so sure of something in my life Tony” he said while giving him a eskimo kiss “I want to be yours, make me”

 

He did

 

That night, Anthony demonstrated in a physical way something that he’s been demonstrating his entire life in an emotional way, how much he loved Albert

 

That night they were one

 

And that night, with Albert sleeping against his chest while Race rubbed his arm softly, the blonde made a promise, no, _an oath_ , to himself

 

He would never take anything for granted, ever again

 

_And_

 

He would live his life in the best way possible, now that life brought him back the person he loved the most.

 

He would make every single moment count; he would make every single one of his actions worth it, he would be by Albert’s side every step of the way, no matter what, he would never abandon his boyfriend or his family

 

He swore to himself in that moment

 

He would marry Albert one day; they would have a family of their own

 

_They would create new memories_

 

Memories that’ll be with them for all eternity

 

That’s what they deserve.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I know it was pretty long right!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing in
> 
> Kudos & Comments makes me happy
> 
> If you want, let's talk on tumblr @ justcourageandfreedom
> 
> Or on twitter if you want @ benscooks
> 
> See you later friends


End file.
